Goodbye Westchester, Hello Change
by omg.it's.wickedjelly
Summary: Ehmygawd, Massie was SO not prepared for this. Honestly, how was she supposed to deal with the fact that she was MOVING? And, of all places, to some probably hick town in VIRGINIA? This was SO the drama.
1. Introduction

**Author's Note: **Yeah, so this is pretty much my first Clique fanfiction and because my other story – in the Wicked fandom – will most definitely take precedence, the chances of frequent (for me, that's once every two weeks) updates are low. But hey; maybe you'll get lucky! ;)  
And if my characters are out of character, forgive me, as I am not so knowledgeable with the Clique fandom. I read the books but I'm not like, _obsessed_ with them. Also, this plot may be cliché, but I have plans.  
Really, I do. :P  
Or not.  
Anywho, just read, review, and enjoy! (Speaking of reviewing, if anyone would like me to give them some constructive criticism for their story, I'm the one. Just remember: constructive does not mean "Lyk, you write the bestest ever!!11!")

**Disclaimer:  
**WickedJelly: Is writing an ah-_mazing_ fanfiction and in an attempt to be richer than Bill Gates, tracks down Lisi Harrison and kidnaps her and steals her ideas. Turns out kidnapping and plagiarism is actually illegal – like, what's up with that? – and gets arrested. Is forced to face the fact that she does not, in fact, own the _Clique _series.

Also: any statements regarding ethnicity, color, et cetera that the characters in my story _may _make do not represent my own personal views.

**Summary: **Ehmygawd, Massie was SO not prepared for this. Honestly, how was she supposed to deal with the fact that she was MOVING? And, of all places, to some probably-hick town in VIRGINIA? This was SO the drama.

**

* * *

Massie Block:** Finds out her gawd-awful parents are moving because they want a "change" in their lifestyle. Worse, they're taking her with them…during the summer before her first year of high school. Wants to know if running away would involve giving up her new Marc Jacobs. 

**Kristin Gregory: **Still grounded. Too bad her soccer team is going on a trip to Europe to see – get this – _David Beckham _play in a benefit game for some charity organization. Wonders if maybe it's time to shed some of that good-girl image and whisk away to Europe. You know, without her parents knowing.

**Alicia Rivera: **Now that Massie's moving, maybe she could try once again to snag the Queen Bee role. Only problem is, maybe Massie was the only one that could hold them all together.

**Dylan Marvil**: On yet _another_ diet. And then another. Is still a size four, five, whatever. Wonders if maybe she needs to try a different approach.

**Claire Lyons: **Her relationship with Cam is _finally_ going smoothly. Except this new guy she met online is starting to sound like a better idea.

**

* * *

Author's Note:** Okay, so, there are basically a million-and-one plots in this story, I know. :P And just so ya'll know, I can't stand the way these ridiculous barely-teen girls act when they're only in seventh grade. So they've been promoted to almost-high-school. And there could be – no, there will be – some mature themes in this story, so…yeah. Don't read if you're super-sensitive. :) 


	2. Chapter 1: World War III

**Author's Note:** Er...yay! A second chapter. And for the record, I didn't mean to offend anyone by my "Virginia hick town" statement. I swear, I have nothing against Virginia!

**Disclaimer:  
**WickedJelly: Is writing an ah-_mazing_ fanfiction and in an attempt to be richer than Bill Gates, tracks down Lisi Harrison and kidnaps her and steals her ideas. Turns out kidnapping and plagiarism is actually illegal – like, what's up with that? – and gets arrested. Is forced to face the fact that she does not, in fact, own the _Clique _series.

Also: any statements regarding ethnicity, color, et cetera that the characters in my story _may _make do not represent my own personal views.

**Summary: **Ehmygawd, Massie was _so_ not prepared for this. Honestly, how was she supposed to deal with the fact that she was _moving_? And, of all places, to some probably-hick town in _Virginia_! This was _so_ the drama.

**THE BLOCK ESTATE  
****MASSIE'S ROOM  
**Saturday, June 23  
8:07 AM

Massie Block lay sprawled across her silken purple sleeping bag with her dog, Bean, cradled inside the crook of her elbow, smirking as she glanced around the room at her friends; as usual, Massie was the first one up. She yawned lazily before emitting a sigh, relieved that she was _finally_ free of O.C.D. Now she was able to move on to bigger and better things. Like boys, for instance. Because Derrington? _So_ eighth grade. She was in high school now, for Gawdsakes, and didn't need some guy who thought wiggling his butt was ah-dorable. When, you know, it wasn't.

Massie diverted her gaze over to Claire, whose mouth was leaking gallons of spit all over her Hello Kitty pillowcase. _Ew_. Sometimes she wondered why she even tolerated that girl.

"Massie?" whispered a voice. Massie turned her head to determine the speaker and saw Alicia looking back at her.

"Yeah?" she replied just as softly, disappointed that her precious early-morning-pondering-time was cut short.

"Are you up?"

Massie rolled her eyes. "Du-uh. Is it not ahb-vious?"

"Oh, sorry." Alicia giggled in embarrassment.

"Whatever. What do you need?"

"I'm so _bored_."

"And so you want me to do what, exactly?"

"I dunno, just…un-bore me."

"Gawd, why can't you do something yourself for once?" Massie snapped.

"Sorry Mass," Alicia said, taken aback. "It's just you're always the Fun Maker."

Massie did feel a little guilty that she was rude to her friend so early in the morning, but then again, it was _early in the morning_. Any self-respected person would be crabby at this hour. And since Massie most definitely respected herself, she was most definitely crabby. But then again, she'd just been complimented. "Forgiven. Why don't we wake all the others up and do something…_fun_?" She grinned for added emphasis.

Alicia grinned back at her friend and shimmied out of her sleeping bag, adjusting her Josie Natori built-in-bra camisole that had bunched up just below her enormous boobs. She watched as Massie walked over to the window and pushed back the lush drapes, bringing in enough sunlight to make one want to wear their Coach aviators…_inside_ the house.

Not that she would or anything. 'Cause hel-lo, could that be any tackier?

The rest of her friends groaned collectively and Kristen was able to summon enough energy to throw her Moshi pillow at Massie's head. Massie squealed instinctively and ducked away to grab her own pillow, throwing Alicia an It's-Time-For-Some-Action look. Alicia then grabbed her pillow and, after exchanging glances with Massie, jumped on top of Kristen, who was wide-awake enough to retaliate.

It was like a domino effect.

For the duration of the next twenty minutes, World War Three made a brief appearance as the fourteen year old girls attacked each other with any cushion they could get their hands on. It was when Claire ran into Massie's mannequin, thus knocking it over and snapping the head off, did the groups' fun stop.

"Kuh…laire!" screeched Massie, panting in between syllables. "Gawd, could you be any _clumsier_?"

Yeah, it was pretty much one of those Why-Did-She-Even-Tolerate-That-Girl? moments.

Massie watched – with some self-satisfaction – as Claire gaped at the mannequin's head, her lower lip trembling.

Dylan added in a second "_Gawd_" under her breath for extra effect.

"I'm sorry," Claire whispered. She started to chew on her nails, which made only made Massie even angrier. Because the habit was _disgusting_. "I can…I can buy you a new one?"

"Gawd, no!" Alicia butt in. "First of all, you couldn't even afford a _semi_-decent one. Second, Massie's was custom-made. She wouldn't want some generic one."

"Ah-greed. Kuh-laire, if you want to stay with us, you seriously need to work on your un-clumsy skills."

"Totally," Kristen agreed, just because she didn't want to sound unsupportive.

"But I'm sorry!" Claire repeated.

"We'll have to discuss this matter privately. Excuse us." Massie beckoned for the other three girls and they formed a huddle. Claire tried her best not to eavesdrop, but that was kind of hard seeing as the girls would whisper a word extra loud every so often. Finally, they broke out of their cluster.

"We have decided that you can still stay with us," Massie said, "but only if you promise to work on being un-clumsy. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, I do." Claire couldn't help but crack a small smile; for the past couple of minutes, she'd been positive that her life was going to end. But it wasn't. Yay.

"Except as punishment, we're going to call you Clumsy Claire. Oh-kay?" Alicia said, her mouth twisted into a sneer. She'd never been as close to Kuh-laire as Massie or Kristen or Dylan had.

"Okay," Claire said and rolled her eyes.

Gawd. And she'd thought name calling was for grade schoolers…


	3. Chapter 2: Disneyworld

**Author's Note: **One thing I forgot to say: for the sake of this story and my sanity, all events entailing details of Claire's "movie career" are to be forgotten. I thought it was a horrible "plot twist" on Lisi's part and then in _It's Not Easy Being Mean_ it all just…left. Like that! –snaps– :P Mwahaha you have no idea how hyper I am. Today in Health we did CPR and my friend and I were like…hehe. She was all, "I want to be tested now!" Except then she was all, "I don't want to go anymore because they're all watching me." –sigh– So she made me go. And I passed except for the fact that I did the thirty compressions in under thirteen seconds, so I basically killed poor Herbert. –sniffle – Anywho, you don't care.  
But since I care all about you loverly readers, it's time for my chapter-ly READER'S POLL! –triumphant music-  
Today's question(s):  
1. If you actually shop there, do you prefer Abercrombie (and Fitch) or Hollister? Otherwise, just say your favorite store.  
2. If you're into designers, who's your favorite purse creater?  
And, because I might forget later, 3. The origins of your penname…  
Read, review, and enjoy!

**Disclaimer:  
**WickedJelly: Is writing an ah-_mazing_ fanfiction and in an attempt to be richer than Bill Gates, tracks down Lisi Harrison and kidnaps her and steals her ideas. Turns out kidnapping and plagiarism is actually illegal – like, what's up with that? – and gets arrested. Is forced to face the fact that she does not, in fact, own the _Clique _series.

Also: any statements regarding ethnicity, color, et cetera that the characters in my story _may _make do not represent my own personal views.

**Summary: **Ehmygawd, Massie was _so_ not prepared for this. Honestly, how was she supposed to deal with the fact that she was _moving_? And, of all places, to some probably-hick town in _Virginia_! This was _so_ the drama.

**

* * *

**

**THE BLOCK ESTATE  
MASSIE'S ROOM  
**Saturday, June 23  
8:45 AM

"So," Massie began as swiveled around on her PB Teen computer chair, "today marks the beginning of our new and totally improved lives. Which, of course, would be even better if Clumsy Kuh-laire un-clumsies herself." As if on cue, Claire jolted upright in her seat on the edge of Massie's bed, feeling color rise to her cheeks, as they all glanced over at the decapitated mannequin.

Massie did another spin before she continued. "Therefore, we need to make this the best summer of our lives. I suggest we use this time to brainstorm some ideas for our once one week, now two week annual summer va-cay. Ideas, anyone?"

"Disneyworld!" Claire blurted. Except she was pretty much the only one who felt that Disneyworld was _indeed_ a magical kingdom; all the others were staring at her scornfully.

"_Disneyworld_?" Alicia sneered.

"What? It's the happiest place on Earth," she said and gave them all a nervous smile. She then glimpsed over at Massie, who was giving her one of those Take-It-Back-Or-You're-Dead looks. Claire felt it was in her best interest to comply. "Oh c'mon, guys, I was only kidding. Um…duh?"

"Whatever, moving on!" Massie felt her friend had experienced enough "friendly" abuse; besides, she'd prefer to victimize her later on in the day. You know, when her wit was at her best. "So, I'm putting forth a nomination for the Bahamas. What about you guys?"

"I second the nomination," Alicia said, earning an appreciative smile from Massie.

"What about Paris?" asked Kristen.

"Paris?" Massie wrinkled her nose. "Who needs Paris? We've got most of the shopping we need right here in Westchester. Besides, their beaches are only satisfactory."

"Point," Alicia said.

"I didn't mean the beaches or shopping. I meant all the architecture! We could see all the art museums and…oh, wouldn't it just be sooooo romantic if we all had a date right by the Eiffel Tower that would be all lit up with some French guy with a hot accent and we ate sophisticated food and…and…" Kristen sighed happily. "And then we'd all have a summer fling with the guy of our dreams and we would all marry the dreamy French guys one day in front of the Eiffel Tower…" She trailed off and her eyes glazed over as she imagined herself…well, in the scene she'd just described.

Hey, let the girl dream.

"Kriiiisteeeeeeen," Dylan said, waving a hand in front of the blonde's face, "it's time to face reality: we're not going to some stupid art museum. We're going to the _beach_ where there will be equally-hot guys. You can have a summer fling anywhere."

Kristen sighed. "Fine. Whatever. But next time, it's Paris."

"Uh huh. Anyway, do we have any other nominations, or are we straight off to the Bahamas?"

"What about Florida?" Dylan said.

Massie thought for a moment. "Hmm. We could, but we just went there two years ago whereas we haven't been to the Bahamas in five years. So I'll have to reject that proposal, but seriously: I like the Bahamas. Plus, they have that uber-cool Atlantic resort."

"Atlan_-tis_," Kristen corrected.

"Whatever! Gawd, only you would be concerned with a detail like that. So _any_-way, I'll ask my parents to book us a suite for...oh, I dunno, two weeks from now?"

The rest all nodded enthusiastically.

"Good," Massie said, grinning. "Then it's settled."

**THE BLOCK ESTATE  
****HOME SPA (OLD HORSE SHED)  
**Saturday, June 23  
12:07 PM

After the girls had all consumed a "hearty" breakfast consisting of a cereal muffin sided with homemade strawberry smoothie, Isaac drove them home. Afterward Massie had decided that she should start off her summer by replenishing her soul, so that's exactly what she was doing now: replenishing her soul. Or body. Whatever.

Massie lay her head back against the waterproof cushion and relaxed, breathing in the steam that was skimming across the 103 degree water's surface. Jets massaged her neck, back, and feet. Gawd, she lived the perfect life.

Seated opposite of Massie was her mother, who looked like she was about to fall asleep.

"Mom?" Massie said, discretely pulling at her Ella Moss bikini bottom that was giving her a wedgie.

"Hmm?"

"Can me and my friends go to the Bahamas for two weeks?"

"My friends and _I_," corrected Kendra.

"What-ever. So can we?"

"I don't see why not. But when do you want to…oh, no. Darling, I'm sorry, but you can't."

"Why nooooooot?" Massie whined.

"Well, I – we – hadn't planned on telling you so soon but since the matter has been raised, I guess I can tell you now." Her mother smiled. "Massie, your father and I decided that we should spice up our lives a bit, so we're moving."

For the first time in Massie's life, time stopped. Literally. The jets shut off after their usual thirty minute cycle, leaving the room completely silent. She felt like she had been dropped off a third story window ledge and had the wind knocked out of her. Her ears were ringing and she felt an unsettling feeling in her stomach; her eyes stung. Oh, she needed to get out of here.

"Ex-cuse me?" she demanded. "Are you lying to me? Because if you are, that's the worst joke you've ever told me."

Massie watched with a sickening sense of dread as Kendra's face fell. "No? I mean, um, yes. Well, no. I'm not lying. Oh, William had said you would be happy about this…"

"Happy? Oh no, _mother_, I'm not happy at all. I'm more liked pissed if you ask me." Massie had never cursed in front of her parents but she felt that now was a pretty good time to start. If you asked her.

Her mother could only stare at her daughter's back as she nearly leaped out of the Jacuzzi, grabbing her Hermes towel, and strode out of their Home Spa.

Her life was officially over.


	4. Chapter 3: David Beckham

**Author's Note:** Lalala, I tripped up the stairs today. Go me! So…you'll have to tell me how weird the chat-speak is. If it sounds really retarded, let me know…and I'll consider changing it. :D  
Anywho, I'll reiterate what I said earlier: if you need any con-crit, just PM/review me and I'll give you some, cos I really don't feel like reading through all the stories here. So anyway.  
'Tis Poll Time!  
(For the record, I love Hollister because their clothes are so bright-colored and Dooney & Bourke. You know, if anyone wanted to send me a new D&B purse for my birthday… ;D)  
Question of the Chapter: your favorite Clique book.  
(Afterwards, read my review replies)  
But now...read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

**

THE GUESTHOUSE  
CLAIRE'S ROOM  
Saturday, June 23  
6:35 PM

Saturday, June 236:35 PM 

Claire sighed as she chewed on her Papermate mechanical pencil, attempting to begin her summer reading assignment for English Nine but failing miserably. After several more re-readings of the task, she threw her pencil down in defeat and went over to her computer. She tapped on her mouse to revive the screen. Once the picture she had taken of a Florida sunset appeared, she logged onto the internet to see if any of her friends – or, more importantly, Cam – was online; they weren't. A small part of her wasn't that disappointed because she was getting annoyed with all the negative vibes she had been receiving from them. Hadn't she said she was sorry? – and hadn't they still teased her mercilessly? Ah, well. Then a blinking advertisement at the far left of the screen caught her eye.

"_Me and You dot com – Building friendships that last."_

Hah. Lasting friendships? She sure could use some of those. In fact, she _really_ could…

Hey, why not? She knew all about internet safety anyway, and it wasn't like she would spill her deepest, darkest secrets to a stranger.

She clicked on the link. A forum with an appealing turquoise background popped up and at the top of the page was a thread labeled "Welcome, newcomers!" Curious, Claire opened the page and found that it was only available for members. So she joined and returned to the Welcome topic. Inside was a form she was supposed to fill out so, copying and pasting it into a reply box, she wrote:

**Luv4keds:** NAME: Luv4keds  
SEX: um…never had it…  
LOCATION: my house!  
AGE: highschooler  
JOB: student, duh : )  
I LIKE: Keds (duh again!), my friends (most of the time), Florida  
I HATE: oatmeal, GoGurt, my brother  
SHOUTOUT: um…hi! i would like to make "friendships that last" lol

Seconds later, she got two replies.

**TooHott4U:** Welcome, Luv4Keds! I'm Zach, one of this sites moderators. Love your username, btw. I bet your pretty. :o)  
**ImYourBitch:** haha, Zach. :-P Luv4Keds, just ignore him - he's just your average girlcharmer. plays snakecharmer music anyway I'm Ashley, another mod. prowl around a bit and check out some of the other topics. oh, and I hate my brother too. :-D

Claire couldn't help but smile; these people were funny!

**Luv4keds:** thanx guys. you can call me Kedgirl for short if u want.  
**TooHott4U:** Lol, i like that. But i think K-Dawg is even better. ;o)  
**Luv4keds: **/rolls eyes/ ew, no way! im not ghetto thank u very much.  
**TooHott4U:** OK, ok, fine. :o( But is K-Girl ok:o)  
**Luv4keds:** yep, fine wit me!  
**TooHott4U:** So…you live in florida? Thats cool cuz i do too! Do u surf?  
**Luv4keds:** oh i used to but i don't anymore. y, do u surf?  
**TooHott4U:** Hell yeah! Totally won my surfing comp twice. :oD  
**Luv4keds:** thats so cool! wish I had ur major surf skills…  
**imyourbitch:** ew, get a room you two! and I thought I was your bitch, Zachy:-D pout  
**TooHott4U**: Nope, not anymore! K-Girl is muh bitch. You and i? Over. ;o)  
**imyourbitch: **/sobs/ ok, ok. i guess our something special means nothing to you anymore?  
**TooHott4U:** Damn straight. Now leave before i have to spank u. ;o)  
**imyourbitch:** /runs off/  
**imyourbitch:** …but you'll always be in my heart. (/sap)  
**Luv4keds:** lol but um…is being your bitch a good thing?  
**TooHott4U:** LMAO! Yes, it is. :o)  
**Luv4keds:** cool i guess, lol. but whats 'lmao'?

"Claire! Come to the table for dinner," Judy Lyons called.

"I'll be right there, mom."

**Luv4Keds:** sry, but dinner calls. ttyl.  
**TooHott4U:** Aw. Bye K-Girl!  
**imyourbitch**: yeah, bye. nice talking to you:-)

After those parting words Claire signed off, feeling happier about her life. These people didn't care that she wore Keds. They didn't care they she didn't flat-iron her hair or that she didn't own a NorthFace goose feather bomber jacket. They liked her because of who she was.

And that felt great.

**THE GREGORY APARTMENT  
KITCHEN  
**Saturday, June 23  
6:49 PM

"Oh my god, guess what?" Gillian Matthews exclaimed.

"What?" Kristen said, cradling her phone against her shoulder while scanning the list of approved books for her summer reading assignment.

"No, really: _guess_," her soccer friend said.

Kristen sighed. "Okay, um…you met a hot guy?"

"On the first day of summer vacation? I wish," Gillian replied, "but this is even better"

"Your mom isn't making you go to modeling camp anymore?"

"Again, I wish."

"Then I give up. _Tell_ meeeeeee."

"Okay, okay. Ready?"

"Yes."

"Are you really ready?"

"_Gillian_!"

"Sorry!" She laughed. "Alright, then. Our soccer team is going to Europe to meet…to meet…David Beckham."

Kristen inhaled sharply. "David _Beckham_?" she said, her voice sounding like a pubescent boy's.

"The one and only. The acclaimed soccer star of the world. Your hero."

"Wow." The blonde was speechless for the first time in her life. She was going to meet David Beckham, the man who was pretty much her god on Earth. She still had that poster of Beckham, his face determined, in the process of kicking a ball into the net. Even better?

He had a hot an' sexy British accent.

She knew he was too old for he – she wasn't an obsessed teenybopper – and so it wasn't like she had fantasies that the two of them would frolic among a grassy field…or something. But she _did_ have fantasies about him meeting her and seeing how fantastical she was and then…and then he would recruit her on his team.

Of course.

"Um, Kristen? I hate to interrupt your daydreaming and all but I have to go."

"Mmm."

"Do I get a good bye at least?"

"Huh? Oh, um, yeah. Bye."

Gillian laughed. "Don't try to get rid of me too quickly. Just remember to ask your parents soon because we have to RSVP by July first – I know, only a week away – and it's five thousand dollars for the week trip. See you later."

"You too."

The phone's familiar _click_ sounded as her friend hung up, leaving Kristen alone with her thoughts.

David Beckham. David Beckham. David Beckham.

But it was then that Kristen realized her selective hearing had excluded one minor detail:

Five thousand dollars.

Saturday, June 236:35 PM

* * *

**Replies...**

Em: Aw, I'm going to Disneyworld this summer... :D I can't wait! And thanks much.

emily: Heh, A&F is too pricey for my tastes. :P I like abercrombie, though, and I LURVE Hollister's sales. :D  
Also, I'm not trying to be condescending or anything, but in what way do you think they are stupid? Because if they are, I want to fix that. Granted, I don't want them smart, either. 'Cept for Kristen. Anyway.


	5. Chapter 4: Hershey Kisses

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the slight delay, but I'm so caught up in my other story that I didn't work on this until I did. Which was just recently. :P  
Also, I would like to thank **Aquamarine101** for offering to be my beta! Being a beta is a pretty shweet job. :D  
Oh…my…gosh. Don't you _hate_ when you feel like you have to sneeze and you tilt your head back but NO SNEEZE COMES OUT?! GAH! So then I'm about to sneeze and my friend goes, "Did you know that the pleasure of a sneeze equals one-fifth of an orgasm's?" And I pretty much burst out laughing. Hil-ar-i-ous!  
Now all you have to do is read, review, and enjoy!

**THE BLOCK ESTATE  
****MASSIE'S ROOM  
**Saturday, June 23  
5:35 PM

"Massie, time for dinner," Kendra's voice sounded through the intercom.

Massie heaved an over-dramatic, dreary sigh and pulled herself out of bed, where she had been crying for the past five hours. She walked over to her floor-length mirror and surveyed her appearance.

Perfect.

Her eyes had that swollen, I-just-cried-my-poor-little-heart-out look and her cheeks were only lightly flushed, not splotchy. Her parents would be able to tell that she _had_, in fact, been crying her heart out without a doubt.

Massie walked into the dining room and slumped into one of their just-polished wood chairs, making sure her posture was equal to that of Claire's brother, Todd's. Meaning her chin just barely reached the tabletop because she had slid so far down in her seat.

Kendra gave an impatient sigh. "Massie, sit up straight."

She slid down further.

"_Massie_, for God's sake, sit up straight! You're almost fifteen, not seven."

Massie obeyed but threw in an eye roll, something she knew would piss off her mother.

Sure enough, Kendra snapped, "_Massie Block_, you will not disrespect me like that. Look, I'm sorry you'll have to leave your friends and start over in a whole new school but you'll just have to accept that and move on. If you want, we can move to West Virginia instead. I wouldn't mind driving to their country area and renting a nice piece of farmland."

"But _moth_-errrr, it's not fair. You're expecting me to make friends with kids who think Target is the equivalent to Neiman's!"

"Dear," Kendra said, "that's being entirely superficial. I think it would be a nice change, making friends with people who are a bit different than you."

Massie scoffed. "A bit _different_? That's the understatement of the year. A bit _different_ is like Coach and Louis Vuitton. A bit _different_ is wearing a mini with beaded flip-flops instead of Kenneth Cole flats. But wearing farming overalls? That's not just a bit _different_, that's _wrong_."

Kendra looked over at her husband for support but he was strangely engrossed with a wine stain on the table.

"Look, Massie, I don't expect you to like this at first, but we're moving and you will just have to deal with it. Regardless of your personal beliefs that everyone you meet will be a farmer when, in fact, we're moving to the _suburbs_."

"If I get drawn into farm labor I am so suing you." Massie glared across the table.

Kendra Block had had enough.

"Massie, go to your room right this instant or I am grounding you for the rest of the summer."

"Buh-lieve _me_," Massie said, "moving to Farm Town is the same as being grounded. I guess I'm grounded for the rest of my life, then."

Kendra shot Massie a go-or-you're-dead look and Massie decided to comply. After all, she _had_ gotten the last word. Technically.

"This conversation bores me. I'm off to my room," she announced, sitting up. Massie did a sharp turn on her heel and strode out of the room before they could scold her or, even worse, see her cry.

**THE MARVIL ESTATE  
****DYLAN'S ROOM  
**Saturday, June 23  
5:56 PM

"Dylan, dah-ling, hurry to the table before your rice gets cold!" Merri-Lee, Dylan's mother, called from the dining room.

"I'm coming. _Gawd_," Dylan snapped as she walked into the room. She plopped down into a chair and wasted no time in shoveling forkfuls of wheat rice into her mouth, purposely ignoring her mother's wide-eyed looks at her daughter eating like a pig.

"Um…dear? Don't you think it's best if you slow down?" Merri-Lee gave her daughter a nervous smile.

"Why?" Dylan asked, showing everything in her mouth. She almost smirked when her mother flinched.

"It's unhealthy. You'll get sick to your stomach and…"

Dylan waited for it.

Merri-Lee mother shifted in her chair, wishing Dylan would be smart enough off to finish off her sentence for her. But it was no use; she would have to say it herself.

"Your stomach won't have enough time to digest all your little food particles and then you'll get fat–" She stopped her self from adding "er" just in time. "And I can't have a fat daughter on my TV show," she said instead. "Bad public image. You know." She added a wink to show she was only kidding, even though she wasn't. Well, not really.

Dylan could tell. "Sorry I _embarrass_ you, mother, but I don't care what you or anybody else thinks. If I want to be fat, I will. I just don't care."

Only, she did. A lot.

"Dylan, don't be such a grumpy-face."

"Why don't you – oh, forget it. I'm not hungry anymore." Dylan stomped to her bedroom and slammed the door shut. Seconds later, her cell phone blared out the tune to Irreplaceable by Beyonce. She checked the screen; it was Massie.

"Hi, Mass," Dylan said.

"Ehmagawd, I have the _worst_ news in the world."

"What–"

"Hold on, let me get the others." Dylan waited – rather impatiently – as her friend dialed their other friends' numbers.

"I'm here," Kristen said.

"Same," Alicia and Claire said in unison.

"Apple-C!" Claire shouted, causing all girls to hold the phone away from their ear.

Claire's response was greeted with silence. That is, until Massie spoke.

"Guys, I have horrible–" Here she added a loud sniffle. "News. It's heart-breaking."

"What is it?" Claire asked, eager to cover up her faux pas. Not that she'd known it was a faux pas or anything, because just a couple months ago she was ridiculed for _not_ saying just that. But whatever.

"I…I…" Massie emitted a miserable sigh, and this time she wasn't even acting. "I'm _moving_."

She immediately received a round of collective gasps and couldn't help but smile. Wherever she went, she would always have her three – well, four – best friends. _They_ cared about her.

"Ehmagawd, no way."

"But we're going to miss you so much!"

"That sucks so bad."

"Where are you going that's so much better than here?"

"_Yes_ way, I'm going to miss you all so much, this _does_ suck, and I'm moving to…_Virginia_."

More gasps.

"But…but Virginia is infested with farms!" Alicia said, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"Actually," Kristen corrected, "Virginia is mostly comprised of suburbs."

"Whatever. It's still bad and my life is over." Massie huffed.

"Maybe you should look on the bright side of things," Dylan said, "rather than get all upset over something." That was a strange thing for her to say; she was usually the pessimistic one.

"Oh, like you're one to talk, being all obsessed with your obesity," Massie retorted.

Dylan was shocked into silence. Massie had never said anything so cruel to her before, and she was really hurt.

"Yeah, well, I have to go," she lied. "Mom's calling me. Sorry, Mass."

Not bothering to wait for a reply, she quickly pushed the End button and flung the cell phone onto the floor.

That really hurt. A lot. Massie knew better than to comment on her weight because Dylan had always been super sensitive about it. Deep down inside she knew she wasn't really overweight – at least, not by medical standards; Hollywood might beg to differ – but it was the only thing that her mother really wanted: for her daughter to be thin and beautiful. As much as she didn't want to admit it, Dylan _wanted_ to please her mother. Really, she did. But every time a diet failed, she would only stuff her face until her mother called her in for her monthly weighing session and noticed that she had gained – oh my god – five pounds, thus beginning a new and "improved" diet.

Dylan went over to her Crate & Barrel desk and opened a drawer to retrieve her "feel-better" food: Hershey Kisses. She always kept a full bag just in case she was having a bad day, and today was no exception.

Ten minutes later, all that remained were dozens of wrappers. Dylan felt a wave of nausea wash over her – not from the heavy chocolate settling in her stomach, but from the Gawd-awful amount she had eaten. _A whole bag_. Horrified, she ran to her adjoining bathroom, knelt over the porcelain toilet, and stuck her fist down her throat.

It was like she had never eaten the Hershey Kisses.


End file.
